User blog:GJ-Lewis X/BIG Announcement + GIANT Future Updates
Hello, everyone! As all of you know, the mobile spin-off Bendy in Nightmare Run is announced and releasing this year. So exciting! I’m proudly announcing this biggest news with huge plans of future updates, changes, and newer features for the BATIM Wiki. This is will be after CH4 comes out. Like CH3, I’m going offline as soon as the fourth chapter comes out due to avoiding spoilers until I bought the chapter with enough money and completely finish it. Then afterwards I’ll get back on and unleashing the future ideas as planned and promised, along with massive clean-ups. CHARACTERS The character (humans, toons, and Easter Egg-related) and monster pages will be separated along with creating a newer navbox and infobox for the monster pages, and the Neighbor’s article will be a part of the monster category as he is obviously an enemy despite being human. That will happen when we get enough enemies from CH4. Here is the list classifying the monsters: ANTAGONISTS: “Alice”, “Bendy”, Sammy (Monster), The Projectionist Noncanon: The Neighbor SEARCHERS: Searchers, Searcher Boss, Searcher Minibosses, Swollen Searchers BUTCHER GANG: Piper, Fisher, Striker MOBILE-ONLY: ??? If there are new enemies not related to any one of the classes but in a completely newer class, then the monster navbox will be changed. Both the “Males” and “Females” categories will soon be removed due to my decision. Besides, I’ll also request the model rigger SeriousNorbo to make something for some categories while I’m removing the “height” image due to the character and monster pages getting separated. The “Background” sections are getting renamed - “Characteristics” for character pages and “Bestiary” for monster pages, with the addition of “Strategy” sections for monster pages (except “Alice” and Sammy’s monster form). LOCATIONS If CH4 did not have their locations labeled in “levels”, each respective “level” pages from CH3 will be back separated. In that case, CH3 is the only chapter to have locations labeled in “levels” unlike other chapters. The elevator page will cover the information about the level listing though, and I’m still thinking what to do about the Level S page. The “level” pages are not getting deleted but the titles are planned to be renamed (listed as follows): * Level K - Indoor Balcony * Level 11 - Ink-River Station * Level P - Lobby Area * Level 9 - Inner Sanctum * Level 14 - Inky Abyss This should be necessary and do not try arguing about it, like it or not. Also, the "L-shaped Hallway" page would be made. If you don't know what it is, it is a hallway location connected to between the angel/demon path rooms and the toy storage. BENDY (ACCOUNT) article We will make a page titled "Bendy (Account)" about Bendy's Twitter and Instagram account where we can post a huge gallery of images consisting location screenshots, questions, today's offerings, possible safari images, etc, while moving the entire question images from both Bendy and Alice's gallery pages to the new said page. Other new features/changes * Two newer edit badges adding soon after CH4’s release - Monsters and Soundtracks * I’m already done making newer styles for the Wiki’s main page. All set. * Some updates on half of the infoboxes. * A new template used for the “AKA” sections within character/monster infoboxes. * New customized coding additions. * Planned new style for the navboxes as I can’t tell. * I'll think about merging the "chapter" icons into one along with making the "Bendy and the Ink Machine" article after merging the "chapter"-related categories. So we can have two categories - One for BATIM and the other for Bendy in Nightmare Run. Navboxes for both of these categories will be planned to create. * The Wiki navigation will be changed into this following: Series > Bendy and the Ink Machine * Chapter 1: Moving Pictures * Chapter 2: The Old Song * Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * Chapter 4 > Pre-Updated Chapters * Chapter 1 (Prototype) * Chapter 1 (Pre-Update) * Chapter 2 (Pre-Update) > Mods/spinoffs * Hello Bendy * Bendy in Nightmare Run > Cartoon Shorts * Tombstone Picnic * Haunted Hijinx * Snow Sillies * Miscellaneous cartoons Game Content > Characters > Monsters > Locations > Items > Soundtracks > Unused Materials Other Content > Mechanics > People > Merchandise > Miscellaneous * We'll also consider about deleting both "Texture Files" and "Sound Files" articles after I'm completely finished labeling all game files in the texture and audio files respectively. Although this will take a very long time to do so. Be prepared! Be sure to check out the updates on rules & guidelines along with the manual of style. ;) Category:Blog posts